


Come Here

by RoseNox98



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cum Eating, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, dom!hiccup, sub!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup has a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Here

Hiccup Haddock pinned Jack to the wall, lips moving hurriedly over his as hands made short work of the smaller teen's shirt and belt. Jack moaned when Hiccup's hands ran up his sides, fingers skimming over his rib cage. Breaking the kiss, Hiccup started to trail open mouthed kisses down the other's neck, biting at Jack's pulse point. One pale hand moved to tug at auburn hair. "Hic, no marks."

Hiccup just responded by flicking Jack’s nipple, making the other boy cry out, and sucking harder over the bite, laving his tongue over the blaring red spot.  
Despite his protests, Jack really liked it when Hiccup marked him, the dozen or so purple and red blotches scattered from his shoulders to hips proof enough of that, but it was getting harder and harder to explain to his father how he got the bruises.

Hiccup trailed one hand down, palming Jack's hard-on through his jeans and Jack bucked into the touch, eyes closing.

Hiccup smirked and pressed harder, rubbing at one of Jack's nipples at the same time. Jack trembled and mewled, hand digging further into Hiccup hair, fingers knotting in the strands, while the other moved to Hiccup's shirt to undo the buttons.

Hiccup seemed to have the same idea. Letting go of Jack's now red and hard nipple in favor of carding it through bleached white hair, Hiccup pulled Jack in for another kiss, the hand between his legs moving to pop the button.

Jack finally got his shirt undone, pushing it as far off of his shoulders as he could, the green fabric getting caught on Hiccup's elbows.

Jack ran his hands over Hiccup's chest.

The kiss deepened, tongues and teeth clashing and-Oh. Jack groaned, body tensing then relaxing when Hiccup's hand slipped into his pants to stroke him through the thin cloth of his boxers.

Fingers dipped into the gap in front to meet skin before retreating, both hands coming down to rid Jack of his pants completely.

Both garments were pushed down in a smooth motion, leaving Jack bare, panting against the wall.

Hiccup dropped to his knees, hands coming up to pin Jack's hips to the wall and he leaned forward and licked up the length of Jack's cock, eyes holding Jack's the whole time.

Jack gasped, hips jerking under Hiccup's tight hold, and dug his hands back into thick auburn hair, neither pushing him closer nor pulling him away.

Hiccup placed sloppy wet kisses all down the shaft, making the flushed skin glisten, then went down on him, taking Jack's whole cock in with one smooth bob, swallowing around him. "Ah! Hic-fuck! Hiccup-" Jack tugged on his hair, pulling a bit harder than was needed, urging him to move.

Hiccup just hummed, jolts of the little vibrations making Jack's eyes roll back, and pulled back to suck on just the head.

Jack let out a deep moan, trembling from head to toe, the strain of just standing becoming too much.

Hiccup gave a teasing lick to the little weeping slit, pushing the tip of his hot tongue inside, and then pulled away.

He stood, cutting off Jack's delayed protest with a sloppy kiss. Jack tasted himself on Hiccup lips and whined, pushing his hips against Hiccup's.

Hiccup let go and stepped back, shaking off his shirt and undoing his own too-tight jeans. All that had him really worked up and he could hardly wait to fuck Jack into his bed.

The pants hit the ground with a soft thunk and Jack blushed when he realized that Hiccup wasn't wearing anything underneath.

The two teens just looked at each other for a moment, eyes soaking in the sight.

Jack had never admitted it out loud, but he really loved Hiccup's body. The boy was thin in anyone's book, taking the fair share of genetics from his willowy mother. Yet, the strength in his body was unmistakable, muscles tight and hard.

Hiccup, for his part, thought Jack was the sexiest thing on the planet. All pale skin and long, thin limbs.

The boy was quiet and shy when Hiccup met him, more inclined to spent his nights reading than at a club, but once he got comfortable with somebody, he was quite the little mischief maker, always pulling pranks and making comments that would make Hiccup flush and bite his tongue.

Jack was so pale that his skin almost looked like snow in the dimmed lighting of Hiccup's room, the red flush from the dark roots of his otherwise white hair to his chest standing out like blood on snow.

Jack reached out for him, and Hiccup went willingly, pulling Jack flush against his body, hands creeping down to cup Jack's backside, squeezing the firm round cheeks.

The white haired male squeaked, face flushing red. "Hic, c'mon. I don't wanna wait."

Green eyes flashed then darkened and he picked Jack up, groaning when pale legs were wrapped around his hips, hard cocks grinding together between them.

Hiccup kissed him, tongue pushing past his lips to taste his mouth. Jack tasted like pine needles and winter air, something Hiccup could only describe as Jack laying just below the sweet flavor.

Slowly, he backed up towards the bed, turning and dropping Jack on the middle of it abruptly. "Get on your knees." Jack whimpered; he loved it when Hiccup got all commanding.

Doing as he was told, Jack knelt on the bed, leaning forward to brace himself with his hands.

The sound of a condom being opened made him look back, suppressing a groan at the sight.

Hiccup took his cock in hand, fingers wrapping around his own thick shaft, pumping a few times before rolling the latex on. He grabbed the lube out of his dresser and stalked towards the bed.

Taking note of Jack's dark, half-lidded eyes and red face, Hiccup smirked. "Like what you see?"

Jack just blushed harder and tore his eyes away from his boyfriend's naked form, hiding his face in his arms as he dropped to brace himself on his elbows.

Hiccup just chuckled and squirted some lube into his hand, coating his fingers in the clear gel.

Climbing up on the bed, Hiccup kissed across Jack's shoulders and back, bringing his prepared hand up to rub over the puckered hole, relaxing Jack's muscles. When one finger pushed in, Jack shuddered, back arching, and let out a whine.

Hiccup shushed him, pushing the finger all the way in, groaning at the thought of those hot, silky walls around another, larger, part of his anatomy.

He pulled out and pushed back in, setting up a slow and steady rhythm.

Jack pressed his forehead harder in to his arm, biting his tongue to keep in all the little noises bubbling up in his throat.

One or two slipped out, soft squeaks and mewls, and after a few minutes Jack started to rock back onto Hiccup's hand. "M-More, Hic-Hiccup. Please."

He didn’t need to be told again, added a second finger to the next thrust.

He twisted, rubbing his finger tips over and around the ring of muscle to loosen it before plunging in and scissoring, stretching Jack open.

Frost squirmed, mouth gapping open, and moaned out his boyfriend's name, low and needy.

Jack clenched around him, walls clamping down, and Hiccup groaned, eyes fixed on how Jack's back quivered with every pump of his fingers.

When Jack begged for more again, Hiccup bit the top of his shoulder, lapping at the soft skin as he inserted a third finger.

Jack let out a breathless noise; the third finger was always the worst, stretching the little hole to its limit.

Hiccup stilled and reached one hand around to grab Jack's cock, suppressing a laugh at how the other jumped at the contact.

He pumped his hand slowly, smiling to himself when he felt Jack start to give around his fingers.

He picked up his rhythm again, fingers moving in and out and in again at a gentle pace.

It was a few minutes before anything was said, the sound of panted breaths and skin rubbing wet skin the only noise in the room. "Hiccup, if you keep doing that I'm not gonna last much longer."

Only at the words did Hiccup realize just how fast the hand on Jack's member was moving, the frenzied pace enough to do the job alone. "Sorry," he said, removing his hand. "...I'm ready, Hic."

Ready he was. Hiccup could feel how lose he was. Giving one last deep push in, he pulled that hand away too.

Jack groaned at the feel of being empty, longing for Hiccup to just fucking fill him already.

Hiccup grabbed the lube, slathering himself up before pressing the head of his hard cock against Jack's ready hole, a reminder to the snow haired teen that he was about to be filled with something much bigger than fingers.

Hiccup pushed into Jack's opening with a shuddering groan, nails digging in to Jack's hip.

Jack moaned from where he was kneeling on the bed with his butt up in the air, teeth sinking into the side of his forearm to keep from crying out.

Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, the intrusion not really painful but uncomfortable all the same.

Once Hiccup was all the way in, he stopped, always mindful of letting Jack adjust.

They had done this a few times before, but it still felt weird, surreal even, to Jack.

It took a few moments for Jack to nod, wiggling his hips.

Hiccup pulled out to the head before thrusting back in at a painfully slow pace, trying to hold back until Jack was ready.

Jack just moaned and bit at his lips, overwhelmed by the feel of Hiccup's hardness moving in and out of him, pumping and hot and never right where he needed him to be.

Though not for lack of trying.

Hiccup was changing the angle a little with each thrust, reaching for that one spot that made Jack cry out his name.

"Faster, Hi-Hiccup," Jack moaned, the slow pace driving him insane.

Hiccup was all too willing to oblige, speeding up until a fast rhythm was set up, Jack rocking back to meet him, pale hips rolling.

Jack squeezed his eyes shut, keening, and Hiccup finally found what he was looking for, knowing for sure when he slammed into it and Jack let out a yell, head jerking back.

"Do you like that, Jack?"

Jack shot a glare over his shoulder, blue eyes narrowed. "Oh shut u-AH!"

Hiccup hit the spot again, hard, angling so he hit it every time.

Jack panted, body moving with every deep stroke. He could feel the warmth build in his belly, slowly wanting for release.

Then Hiccup pulled out, and Jack let out a whine as that feeling started to wane.

Hiccup crawled up the bed, shifting so his back was against the wall. Jack just blinked at him, not sure where he was going with this. "Come 'ere, Jack."

Jack was unsure, but he did as he was told, climbing onto Hiccup's lap. "No, not like that." Jack blinked. "Wha-Hiccup!"

Hiccup turned Jack around, pressing his back to his chest. "I want to try it like this." Jack nodded, still a little dizzy from being manhandled, and moaned when Hiccup pressed in to him again, holding him up by the hips.

He helped Jack sink down until he was sitting on his lap and Jack squirmed. This felt different, fuller somehow. He rocked his hips, pleased when Hiccup bucked into him and cursed out his name.

Sitting like that, it was up to Jack to set the new pace, Hiccup's hands tight around his hips keeping him from going to slow.

Jack rose and fell gracefully, hips working, and Hiccup moved one hand to toy with Jack's pert nipples. He moved slowly, fingers trailing over every faded freckle and scar, and started to kiss up the side of Jack's neck.

When he made contact with the hard nubs, finger tips tugging and pinching. Jack gasped, arching in to the touch, and rocked his hips farther, once again finding the magic spot.

Hiccup kissed behind his ear, biting at the lobe, and Jack closed his eyes, feeling the tightness start to build again.

He whimpered and moved one hand down to palm at himself, but Hiccup batted it away, taking the throbbing member in his own hand, thumb sweeping over the leaking head to smear the per-cum down the shaft.

Jack was ready to burst then and there; Hiccup was everywhere and he couldn't stand it.

One tanned hand pinched and twisted a nipple while the other worked his hard cock, pumping and tugging as he moved inside him, hitting his G-Spot over and over and over again. When a hot mouth sucking at his neck was added to the list, teeth grazing and nipping, Jack let out a cry, high and loud. "Hic-Hiccup! I'm cumm-Ahh-Fuck Hiccup."

A full body shudder took over him as he came hard, warm cum seeping over Hiccup hand, coating it in thick white seaman.

He raised the hand up to Jack's lips, pushing the fingers inside. Jack made a noise if surprise in the back of his throat but took fingers anyway. "Lick." the one word command was enough to make Jack shiver and he worked his tongue over the cum covered digits, tasting himself fully.

Hiccup groaned at the feeling, pumping in and out of Jack as he tightened around him, walls still spasming with the force of his orgasm.

It took a few minutes, Jack letting out soft whimpers and pants from around his hand with each thrust, for Hiccup to come, biting Jack's shoulder as pleasure raked through his body.

He pulled his hand away from Jack's mouth to grab at his hips, holding him down hard to his lap. Jack shuddered again, almost wishing that Hiccup hadn't put on a condom just so he could feel the hot seed fill him.

Hiccup flopped back against the wall, spent, and Jack fell against his chest panting.

Hiccup hugged him around the waist, lips nudging at the back of his neck.

"I love you, Jack." Jack just smiled, looking up in to Hiccup's half lidded eyes. “I love you, too, Hic."

They kissed then, soft and slow, and Hiccup pulled himself from Jack with a wet sounding noise, throwing the soiled condom haphazardly towards the trashcan in the corner of the room before laying down by Jack, pulling the white haired teen close.

He kissed Jack's sweaty temple, already half asleep. G'night, Snowflake."

Jack let out a tired laugh. "Night, Dragon Boy."

Darkness took them then, pulling both teens towards their dreams still wrapped in the other's arms.


End file.
